


Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

by AtlasBrandTrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Power Outage, Rain, Reader-Insert, Swearing, but its my first fic so be gentle with me, karkat is mentioned in one line lmao, reader is referred to as "mama" and "sis" but no specific gender is mentioned, this is kinda like a modern au i dont really know, yes i wrote this in the year of our lord 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasBrandTrash/pseuds/AtlasBrandTrash
Summary: You and Gamzee are chilling watching movies when a storm rolls in and the power goes out, fluff ensues.(*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

It was late, later than you wanted to be up that night. But somehow you got caught up in a romcom marathon and there wasn’t any sign of stopping. You absently crunched on a stale piece of popcorn, watching Leap Year for, you think, the 3rd time. Netflix didn’t have a very vast selection after all.

You looked down at the raven dark mess of curls between your knees, two long horns poking out the top. Gamzee had long since abandoned the couch, opting to sit on the floor in front of it instead. You had your knees slung over his shoulders, feet resting somewhere on his thighs. His clawed fingers fiddled lightly with the hem of your pajama pants. You honestly expected this more from Karkat, he was the romcom guy. (Not that he’d let you hang all over him.) But everyone watched something sappy on occasion, at least you supposed. Maybe Gamzee just wanted to hang out with you, something about that thought made your hear stutter. You’d been friends for a long while now, but recently your heart had decided to try on a new set of feelings for your favorite clown. You weren’t exactly pleased about it.

You didn’t even have to look at the screen to know what was happening anymore. So instead you opted to lean forward and mess with Gamzee’s hair for a while. As your hands plunged into the mass of loose curls, you were somewhat surprised at how soft it was. There were a few damp spots here and there, so you assumed he’d taken a bath before coming over. He hummed softly from his spot on the floor, leaning into your touch. You gladly obliged, gently scratching and running your fingers through his hair. You knew that trolls could purr, but hearing it was always adorable. And Gamzee was your one troll friend who did it freely.

You eventually pulled your hands free to wrap your arms around his neck, your chin resting atop his head. His horns sat on either side of your head, barely brushing your cheeks. He smelled nice, a soft grape bubblegum scent, at least that was the closest thing you could compare it to. You felt his hands come up a little further onto your shins, squeezing lightly.

“Whats up little mama? You bored?” Gamzee’s voice was gravelly, he sounded tired. Then again, he kind of always did.

“Nah, sweetness. Just a little sleepy.” You answered, fighting off the yawn coming up your throat. A lazy smile curled across your lips, even though you knew he couldn’t see it. You loved when he called you that. You loved all the little nicknames you gave each other.

“Same, we can cut it here if y’want,” He mumbled, rubbing absentminded circles on your legs. And you were tired, it’s true, but god you really didn’t want him to leave. You were about to respond when he continued with a yawn, “Sorry I stayed so muthafuckin’ long sis.”

A pang of guilt hit you dead in the heart. “Sorry? Gam you could stay forever and I’d be just fine,” You replied, gripping his shirt and pulling on it. “Come back up here with me, stinky.”

He laughed, quiet but enough for you to hear, before untangling from you and crawling up onto the couch. Once he got settled he held his arms open and you immediately clambered into his embrace. Gamzee was a very tactile troll, and that didn’t bother you a bit.

“Hey mama?” He spoke against your hair.

“Mhm?”

“You mind if I muthafuckin’ crash here tonight?”

“Not a bit.”

“Sick.”

You laughed, slinking your arms around his waist. Your heart was beating harder, and you wondered if he could feel it. The haze of sleep was clouding your brain, making you feel fuzzy around the edges. Thunder cracked, vaguely startling the both of you. His claws digging into your skin for just a second, kind of like a spooked cat. The thought made you giggle. And the heavy sound of a thunder storm soon filled your apartment. It was soothing, almost lulling you to sleep on his chest. And then the lights went out. Ah, wonderful. You pushed up off Gamzee’s chest making him wheeze. You tried to look around in the pitch black as your eyes adjusted, attempting to remember where you put your lantern. At that point you noticed two lazy glowing eyes staring at you. Okay are trolls actually just cats?

“Hey can you take me to the kitchen? Gotta find a light,” you sighed, sitting back on your haunches. Gamzee chuckled, lifting you up by your armpits to plop you on the floor before standing up as well.

“C’mon you blind motherfucker,” he laughed, taking your hand and leading you in a wavering path toward the kitchen.

The sound of rain grew heavier against your roof and windows, a comforting white noise as you walked along. Eventually your feet hit the cold kitchen tile, and you shuffled over to a counter to open the cabinet above it. Now, you weren’t necessarily short, but seeing that your lantern was on the top shelf made you huff in annoyance. You must have put it up there when you were unpacking and had a step ladder. Great. Big brain move there pal.

“Hey G, lift me up.”

“Heh, alright mama.”

You didn’t expect him to lift you with such little effort, setting you on his shoulder. It was like you were a handful of grapes to him. Shaking your head, you grabbed the lantern and clicked it on. It cast the room in a warm electric glow, finally allowing you to see. Gamzee looked up and gave you a toothy grin, which you returned with a bemused smirk. He grabbed you again, lowering you back down. There was a moment as you slid down where he stopped and tightened his grip on your waist. And he just looked at you. Your faces were inches apart, and a beat of silence passed before he plopped you down like nothing had happened.

“Wanna go build a fuckin’ fort in your room sis?” He asked, leaving his hand to linger on your hip. Meanwhile you wondered if you were going to have a stroke trying to figure out if he was flirting with you or was just dumb and touchy.

“Y-yeah...” You answered, and turned to do a speed walk down the hall. Which didn’t do anything distance wise considering his legs were way longer than yours.

You opened the door to your room, lantern casting a dull glow over your furniture. You set it down on your dresser and wandered over to the closet. Gamzee took to face-planting on your bed.

“Hey Gam, can you yoink the blankets off there?” You asked, and you heard a muffled grunt of what you assumed was an “okay.”

Digging around in your closet for extra sheets and pillows while trying not to knock all your junk over was a lot harder than anticipated. But, you persevered, dragging out the needed supplies. Along with some battery powered fairy lights you’d bought who-knows-when. You turned with your arms full, finding Gamzee pulling some chairs near your bed. You dumped pillows on the ground along with the fluffy heavier blankets. You then draped the sheets from your bed to the chairs, hanging the fairy lights around as you went.

You ended up with a pretty cozy looking fort, especially in the dark. Gamzee came up and grabbed your hand, literally dragging you inside. It was pretty snug, but nice. You leaned on each other, snuggling into the pillows to watch a few videos on your laptop before bed. After some particularly funny ones, you were both suffering from the late night giggles. Unable to last more than two seconds before bursting out laughing again. You thought Gamzee’s little snort laugh was so cute. As you both paused to try and catch your breath, you looked to each other at the same time.

For the second time tonight you were just inches apart. Your eyes betrayed you and for a second flicked down to his lips. God you were hopeless. Then a gentle clawed hand came to hold the nape of your neck. And before you could even process that, you felt a soft pressure against your lips. He had kissed you, he was still kissing you. You leaned in, running your hands into his hair. Your heartbeat thudded through your entire body, your stomach doing somersaults along in time. Did you fall asleep? Are you dreaming? You’d pinch yourself if you weren’t so busy. Then he pulled away from you, keeping his hand on your neck. You looked at each other for a moment, and you aren’t sure who cracked first, but you were both giggling like maniacs again.

“Hey pretty mama?” He asks, voice an entire octave lower than your used to. And oh boy, that fucks you up a little.

“Yeah Gam?” You sigh, and almost cringe at how shaky your voice is.

“Can I fuckin’ uh... do that again?”

You don’t even answer him. You just pull him in and plant another one on him. This time you can feel his teeth, sharp and dangerous and just... so hot. You might never want to kiss a human again. He slips his tongue in your mouth and— god he tastes like grape soda. Well, suddenly you don’t hate grape flavor anymore. His hands are all over you, gently tracing every inch. You feel his claws ever so slightly under the hem of your shirt, scratching the soft skin there. It sends a chill down your spine.

You don’t even notice that he’s been leaning more over you until your back hits the pillows with a thump. He laughs, propping himself up with his arms on either side of you. You look up at him, haloed by all the fairy lights. And you try your hardest to commit it to memory. Unfortunately you’re interrupted, fortunately it’s because he’s decided to pepper your whole face with kisses. You laugh, which causes him to laugh, making the last kiss morph into a smile against your cheek. He collapses on top of you, making you let out an “oof” as he snuggles into your chest. Your hands are in his hair again, running through all the curls and gently tracing up his horns. He makes a noise and looks back to you.

“Yes Gamzee?” You ask preemptively.

“I uh, wanted to know if you fuckin’ wanted to be my muthafuckin’... What’s it— Girlfriend?”

You let out a choked noise, before nodding vigorously. “Of course,” You giggled, cupping his cheek. He leaned into it, giving you a mile wide smile and the softest “honk” you’d ever heard.

Not long after, the two of you fell asleep just as the morning light began creeping through the blinds. He held you tight, almost too tight. But you weren’t complaining.

God help you, you were in love with a clown.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eT70RUV_9rw listened to this while writing this lump. Hope whoever found this likes it lol.


End file.
